Envy
by waterwind
Summary: SummaryTi clo aeri: In the real, this story is Cloud’s point of view. But, How about changing this into Tifa’s with the same scene, of course. Eager to know how Tifa’s feeling? Is she joyful? Or possibly, woeful? Just check this out.
1. Chapter 1

Envy

Summary(Ti clo aeri): In the real, this story is Cloud's point of view. But, How about changing this into Tifa's with the same scene, of course. Eager to know how Tifa's feeling? Is she joyful? Or possibly, woeful? Just check this out.

Writer's note: Hi. This's my first story. I don't know whether it's good or not. But, I hope you enjoy this story. And review please?

Prologue 

Aerith… for the first time I saw her, I have understood that I couldn't win against her. She has everything that I don't. She is a perfect girl. She is the only one that Cloud has ever love…

-

-

-

Chapter 1

"Tifa!" A familiar voice had awoken me from my daydream. "Tifa, are you fine?"

"Uh, yes…"

"Really? Your eyes appeared not foc…"

"So! Have you made up your mind yet?" I cut her. I despised her worrying me.

"Yes, I fancy this stick. It's light and undemanding to carry it on. What about you, Tifa?"

"Oh, I don't require any weapon. I'll wield my fist."

"You're tough. I wish I were tough. Like you." She said, smiling to me. I was astounded. It was I who wish to be like you. I chose to be stay still.

"Oh yes, you're tough…" she repeated. Our eyes met as she continued, "So tough that you can defend yourself from enemies. Not like me. I am a burden for everyone."

No! It wasn't true! I'm not that tough! I'm not that tough!

"I'M NOT THAT TOUGH!" she snarled her, made her looked amazed.

"Err…okay, I'll go to cashier to pay this," she said. As she went to cashier, my eyes followed her. After paying, we went out from armory. Cloud was waiting for us not faraway from there.

"Cloud!" cried Aerith happily.

"Ah…have you two completed purchasing yet? He smirked.

"Excuse me," she said angrily "We are purchasing your stuff too. So don't say it LIKE that!"

"So…sorry," he apologized, roaring with laughter.

"Humph"

"I guess our business has done here," I said, broke in. I didn't enjoyed seeing them too close. Cloud never laughed at me. Well, that's not mean I was like to be laughed at either.

"Wait a second. I believe I've overlook something," she said, coming to a sudden halt.

"What?" he demanded.

"Hold on," she said, took no notice to him. She rushed back to the shopping center and vanished.

"Geez…why she always like that? " Cloud moaned.

"But still, you care for her, do you?" I didn't understand why I conveyed that. My head was totally absent-minded. Suddenly he went red. Very red.

"W… what are you talking about? He spluttered

"Oh don't deny. I knew it."

"Well, I guess I can't suppress it from you. Actually, yes I love her. And, don't inform her this." My chest was so tight that even hard to breathe. I was a moron. I just hurt myself deeper and deeper

"Hey!" I caught Aerith's voice. She hurried toward us.

"Thanks for waiting! Hmm? What's wrong with you two?" she added, noticing an unpleasant atmosphere between us.

"Nothing. What's that?"

"Oh this. It's a ribbon." She tied it on Cloud's and mine forearm.

"Look! I tied it to my forearm too. It is a symbol of our friendship…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time gone by and without I realized 2 years had passed. But the death of Aerith still fresh in my mind as it occurred yesterday. Sephiroth, the person Cloud had ever trusted, murdered her. But he accused himself for causing Aerith's death. He couldn't let off himself. He couldn't stand that idea anymore. Maybe that was the explanation why he was gone, fleeing. And I, I was please looking her, died, because I wished one day Cloud would fall in love with me. But part of me understood that it was a silly dream because Cloud only considered me as his pal.

"Kringg…" the phone rang. It must be from someone who was looking for Cloud.

"He's not here anymore." I said to an invisible man.

"Kringg…" the phone rang again. _Well, what can I do except to answer it?_ . I past a room where Denzel, an orphan like Cloud, remained lying because a disease called Geostigma infected him and a girl waiting for him named Marlene, Barret's younger sister.

"Hello, Strife delivery service. We'll deliver anyth… "

"Tifa, right?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Reno. Do you remember me? "

"I remember you."

"Can I talk to Cloud? I have a message for him."

"…" _Cloud…huh?_

"Hello? Tifa?"

"Ah yes?"

"Can I talk to Cloud?" he repeated.

"Cloud isn't here. But you can tell it to me and I'll convey it to him."

"Mmm… please tell him that Boss want to meet him."

"By boss you mean Rufus?"

"Right and don't forget Boss is waiting for him."

"Okay, I'll tell Cloud."

"Bye."

"Bye" _well, I guess I had to tell him_. So I pushed buttons connected to his phone.

"Tllt…tllt…"_Oh God, I hope he answered it._

"This is Cloud. I'm busy right now. Please leave a message after this sound." _I was dumb to even imagine that he would answer it._

"Piiip"

"I got a phone call from Reno. He said it's a mission from Rufus and they're waiting for you in Healin." _Okay! Now, what I was gonna say? I had told him the message._

"Cloud… How have you been doing? Fine?" _I guess only that question I could ask him. I had lost my word. _

"Kringg…" I just had walked back.

"Geez…not again"

"Tifa? Tells Cloud 'anyway, just hurry.' Thanks," He said before I even started to say thing.

"Wait, Reno!" But he had already put the telephone. _What was wrong with him?_ Again, I dialed his phone number and again, the answer machine answered it.

"There was another phone call from Reno. 'Anyway, just hurry,' he said. He seemed a little weird, though. Be careful." I put the phone back. _Sigh…I wonder if Cloud was fine._

"Tifa…" shocked by that voice, I fell the phone. I keel over to see whose voice was it.

"Ah, Marlene…"

"Sorry" she apologized.

"It's alright. What's wrong?" _her face…_

"Was that telephone from Cloud?"

"No, it was from my friend."

"I see," she was displeased. _Oh no! What must I do? _

"W…why don't we go somewhere? I know a good place here," I suggested.

"Really?" she cheered up a bit. "But what about Denzel?"

"Denzel is sleeping, right? Let him sleep well. We are disturbing him. I mean, he need time to be alone." I added, seeing her worried face

"But…"

"I'm fine, Marlene. Just go with Tifa. You need refreshing," said a boy voice.

"Denzel!" said Marlene and me at the same time.

"Denzel, you're not supposed to leave bed!" she reminded

"Marlene, Denzel is right. You need refreshing."

"Are you really fine?"

"Yes" convinced Denzel, smiling.

"If Denzel said so…" and so we went to an abandon cathedral. In the center of it, was a group of white flowers. Near it, I saw indication that someone was occupying this cathedral. Impossible! This place was supposed only known by Aerith, Cloud, and me. _Cloud! Was it really he?_

"Cloud is living here?" I guess Marlene was thinking as I was.

"Looks like it"

"What is it?" she pointed a locked box. Was it materials? I shook my head as a replied. _Eh? What was that lied on the box? A bandage? _

"Just like Denzel's! Is Cloud sick too? Sick…so that was the reason he left.

"He could just tell us," I said, it was rather to myself than to Marlene. _Were we so that unreliable that he couldn't tell us? Or… _

"Did he leave because he's sick?" Marlene asked. She was confused; I could see it from his face.

"He thinks he's going to fight them by himself"

"Fight?"

"No…he doesn't have the will to fight." _Yes, he didn't have any will. He even didn't have will to survive. He was a hopeless man now. I couldn't do anything to help him. Aerith…what would you do if you were me?_

"Tifa?"

"Let's go home, Marlene"

"No! I want to meet Cloud" _meet him? …She was right! Why should I afraid to meet him? I didn't even try._

"I see…you're right. Want to meet him, right?

"Yes"

"Hey, what should we do when we meet him?"

"Go home, together!"

"Before that, we'll lecture him" I said, smiling.

"Agree" so it settled. Marlene was so happy. She was picking flowers, and humming at the same time while I sitting on the box, watching her.

'Brak!' the door opened. _Cloud? No, it wasn't Cloud!_ Marlene was coming toward the stranger- she thought it was Cloud-. Fortunately, I could stop her. The stranger was coming to us. It was a man with spike, gray hair.

"Wanna play?" he asked. And when I stand still, he said, "I see, you don't want to. Where's mother?" he came closer. He became more and more closer to us. I held the grasp tighter. But he stopped abruptly. "It stinks." He said while he closed his nose. _Aerith…she guarded us._

"Hey, where's mother?" he repeated.

"There's no one here," I answered.

"Then let's play." _I didn't know what he meant by play. But one thing for sure he came_ _here seeking something and ready to do everything to earn it._ I let off Marlene so she could lurked herself. I had on my gloves and was prepared for battle. He looked astound.

"Heh. This should be fun" I began attacking with fast speed. But I was sure he had foreseen It. Because..

"Wh…" I felt a shock and I fell. Ugh, I didn't expect he used stand gun. I couldn't lose here. So I rose and began attack again. _I see, he could avoid me but how about this? Alright!_ _Eh? _He grabbed me at feet, spin my body and threw me. Fortunately, I could keep my balance by using the wall as support _Unbelievable. He is_ strong_. But! I wouldn't give up either. I was_ _strong too._ I jumped from the wall and attacked him. _Ok! Kept this pace and I could win. Yes! I won. _

"Tifa!" Marlene came to me. 'Tllt…tllt…' _what was that sound?_ I saw a movement. _Was it_ _he? Was this sound come from his phone?_ And I was right. He answered it.

"It's not here" It? "I'm not crying! …Got it. I'll bring it." He closed the phone. "Time to finish this." _A table? It was useless. What! When did he…? Ugh! _

'Puk' she chucked something at him. _Was she trying to protect me by taking his attention? She is kind but she_ _had to think more about herself!_ He came toward her.

"Cloud" _it was useless, Marlene. Cloud wasn't here and I couldn't shield you anymore._

"Run" I shouted. _Ran, Marlene. I couldn't move so I couldn't protect you. So ran!_ She still didn't budge. _I begged you, please RUN! Save yourself!_ M…my… vision kept and kept out of focus.

"Tifa! Tifa!" I heard Cloud's voice from far away. And after one or two minutes I finally aware where I was.

"You're late"

"Who did this?"

"Someone I didn't know_." Wait a minute! There was something wrong. !_ "Marlene!" _ugh! My head is h…u…r…t…_

-

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tifa… Tifa… get up" where was I? "Tifa…" I heard a soft voice like…_wait! Wasn't that_ _voice… Aerith!_ I rose and I wasn't wrong. It was really she.

"Aerith? How could yo… does it mean I have already dead?" I still didn't accept this.

"Tifa…no you're not dead but I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"This is about Cloud. I know he accuses himself for my death. Please, I beg you to recover, to heal him"

"But I…"

"You can do it, I know it and I'm certainly sure about this. Only you can do this."

"Aerith…" I said. I really didn't know what to say. _Can you imagine when people you_ _think as a rival implore for your help? Well, that is my state now._

"Do you remember when I said to you that you were tough?" I nodded.

"Well it was true. You are tough not only from physic but mental as well."

"But Aerith, I really can't do it! I don't know what to do. Besides, Cloud needs you! And not me! I'm exist or not it's really not a problem for him." _okay; now I think I'm going to cry._ This talk just hurt me. But her response weren't as I thought. Instead of angry she was smiling or to more exactly, laughing.

"Who said that? Do you know your dead will be more painful than my dead for him?"

"Eh…?"

"So that's why you are jealous to me, do you?"

"Eh…? You know?"

"It's obvious. Anyway, please encourage him."

"Wait! Aerith!" she disappeared, still smiling. Vague but sure my sight came back to life. I was in a bewilder bedroom. I eyed the room and spotted there was a man standing in front of windowsill, frowning. I identified him as Cloud. I got up and came into a sit position. It looked he aware I had became conscious because then he said, "Reno and them are searching" I ignored him. There were so many things to say until it brimming in my head.

"Geostigma…isn't it? 'It's alright if I die…' is that what you're thinking?" I demanded his explanation. He didn't say a thing as the answer. "As I thought." And silent fell.

"There's no cure," he said suddenly.

"But Denzel was trying his best, wasn't he? Why don't you fight it with us instead of running away? We could help each other and try our best!" I scolded.

"…" _Still don't answer, huh? _

"Can't do it since we're not a real…friend, huh?" I almost smirked at myself by saying it. _I can't say another word, can I?_

"I…I can't save anyone neither friend nor lover. No one!" he looked down, averted my eyes. _Why you are so pessimist?_

"Drifting, drifting," I said.

"Eh?" he gazed upward.

"Drifting, drifting," I said again.

"How long are you gonna drag along like that?" said a man voice. It was Reno.

"Could you find them?" I asked.

"There was a witness who saw them bring taken away"

"Where did they go?" Cloud asked.

"The forgotten capital, Ajito."said a bald bodyguard named Ruth.

"Take care of it. I'm going to talk to Rufus." _Okay! he's going to run away again. I must stop him._

"Don't run! I understand what you feel. Even if you find the children, you might not be able to do anything. They might be somewhere that we can't get them back. You're scared of that, aren't you? But you have to react to now, to more of this! A burden? Well there's no helping that, it's a heavy burden! Unless you want to live all alone, you have to deal with that. You don't want to be alone, do you? Even though you never answer, you always have your phone with you." I scolded him. it was all my feeling until now. What I wanted was just he stopped running away and faced the truth. Although it was a sad truth.

"You go to Ajito" Reno said. He and Ruth left the room to give us time to be alone. I looked at the floor as it was interesting. When Cloud didn't say a thing, I asked to him

"Have we lost to our memories?" I gazed upward. _Does he want to keep silent? _After some minutes, which seemed to be very long, Cloud said, "I'll save the children" hearing It, I smiled. Than without wasting time, he went down and took his motorcycle. I followed him downstairs and saw him until he was gone.

"You did it, huh?" said a familiar voice. I turned back and not astonish to see Reno.

"Ah yes, it was fortunate." I replied.

"It was a great speech" he praised.

"Was it?"

"yeah, it was."

"Thanks" and I came into the house again. I went upstairs, alone, to organize all that had happened so fast. _I was with Marlene back then and…and… A man came and I fought him…than Marlene got caught because I lost. And I was unconscious. I woke up when Cloud called me but I was unconscious again. Did Cloud bring me here? _I started toremember._ Cloud…Did I have encourage him just like Aerith wanted me to do?_ I said to myself_. But it not just because Aerith's request I wanted to do it, I cared for him too. I wanted him to recover. _I protested.

'Knock, knock'

"Come in" than a man came in.

"Vincent! What's wrong?"

"Cloud went to Ajito and fought that 3 cried baby brothers who was searching their mother, Jenova." He explained.

"And how was it?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"He almost got killed if I didn't come."

"How about Marlene?"

"She went with him" I relieved. _Well, she will be save with Cloud._

"Did Cloud say anything?" I asked, curiously.

"He asked me whether sin could be forgiven or not and I answered I have never tried." He was lost in his thought, remembering all to tell me.

"Than he said 'I tried' or something" he continued. I grinned when I heard it. _I did it._  
"How about the kids?" I asked, became worried again when I remembered.

"Maybe they bring the kids to the town." Hearing it, I stood up and started rushed to the door.

"Thanks, Vincent" I said when I just wanted to close the door. Than I closed it and ran downstairs. I was on the last step when Reno and Ruth wanted to go up. Fortunately, I could stop myself before bumping. They were astounded.

"The kids are in the town with that shit brothers." I explained before they could say a thing and I continued running.

"wait! we go along"

-

-

-

It was a big chaos in the city. Every citizen was running to save himself or herself from being eaten by monsters. I was looking for Denzel. At last I found him, surrounding the war trace 2 years ago with other children.

"Denzel" I called him. No answer.

"Denzel!"I called, harder. Still no answer so I shook his body.

"Denzel" and the third time I called him, he lifted his head and our eyes met. I was shocked looking at his cold strange eyes. _What they've done to him? _I kept shook him. _Oh c'mon Denzel, wake up! _Suddenly I felt a not pleasant aura near me. I turned my back and saw a monster was coming toward us.

"Denzel, you have to run!" if I could, I wanted to avoid battle in front of him. But the monster was coming to us with great speed and not even a minute, it was only five feet to us. _Did I have a choice? _I looked at the monster with suffering. It wasn't I can't defeat it but… I straightly put my gloves on and prepared for battle. It came into my range. I had just raised my arms to hit it with all of my strength when another monster defeated him so easily. I gazed upward. _Damn! I just exited from crocodile's mouth and entered lion's mouth. The lion even more dangerous! _The monster just started attacked me. I protected Denzel with my own body. _No matter what, he must be safe!_ I shouted to myself. But it sight inadvertently shifted when it saw the trace and flew into it. Than it broke all the chains that bound the trace. _What is it going to do?_ I asked inside, curious. The monster concentrated his energy to strike. _Oh God! It was going to burn the city! _ I covered Denzel. And the explode happened…

-

-

-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The last chapter

The first thing I saw when I became wide-awake was Denzel running just before it. _I had to impede him close to the monster! Why this fuck body can't move when I needed to! _All of a sudden, Barret seized Denzel and fired the monster. _Fuh…thanks to God._

"Marlene's safe, right?" he asked, turning his back to me. Without waiting for answer, he turned back again to defeat it. Then Cait saith jumped to the monster while Barret was shooting it. The monster flew higher to avoid Barret's shot. _O..o…o Cait Saith was brought along by the monster! _He attacked the monster and it threw him off of it because he just liked a bug for it. The monster landed and Cait Saith attacked again. His strike beat it but the monster could counter-offensive and Caith Saith again was chucked again by it. The monster then damaged Barret when he was filling up his bullets. _Shit!_ Suddenly, a boomerang hit the monster. I recognized the boomerang. It was Yuffie's. about a second later, Yuffie came from the air, using parachute. Then she landed. But not a good landing because she was covered by that parachute when she landed. I snorted, looking at that foolishness of Yuffie. Now that all had come, all things seemed funny. It looked like she was able to stand up and revealed herself.

"Ugh!" she felt sick. I swore I really wanted to burst out but it was rude to laugh at her. But she took no notice at my weird face-maybe I could hold it out greatly-

"Who's using my material's!" she demanded my answer.

"The bad guys, of course!" I smirked at her.

"Damn them!" than she swing her boomerang and ran into the monster. _My…my…what an energetic girl. _

"Who's that?" asked Denzel. Before I could answer Denzel's question, monsters-not the flying one- assaulted us from every direction. I shielded Denzel, just like before. Then Cid came in front of us and seized the entire monster using his long stick and rolled the entire monster then lobbed them all.

"The new version of Sierra. I'll let you ride it later." He waved to me and just like Yuffie he ran toward the monster. Abruptly, I heard a murmur. I seek the voice and found out. It was Vincent. He walked slowly headed for the monster. My eyes followed him.

"Who is that people?" repeated Denzel after all of the interruption.

"They are all friends" I answered. Denzel looked at me in an all-were-great way but I ignored him. Out of blue, Cloud came with his motorcycle and stopped in front of us.

"Marlene is safe. I dropped her off at the store."

"Right" I nodded as an agreement. But it was more than that.

"It feels lighter." He said suddenly.

"Huh?" _what is he talking about? _

"Maybe I wore it down by dragging it along so much." _Ah… I see… _I couldn't help but only smiled. My heart was full of happy feeling. In fact, it was going to spilled.

"I'll go back to store by myself. I'll be waiting with her." said Denzel. He ran back to the store. But suddenly, he came into a halt and said, "Cloud, you'll come back too, right?" Cloud concurred. Denzel looked satisfied and continued his running. Than I rode his motorcycle and we went to our pals were. We arrived at them; they were at an ongoing building, by the time Cid was in dangerous. Cloud hurdled up and bail out him. On the other hand, I jumped to them and set down between Cid and Vincent. Cloud hit the monster using his two-handed sword. Cloud situation not look good. Than he joined his sword and jumped, spun his sword and hit it. This time it was successful. The monster fell. Fortunately, Cloud landed. I thought we had won but it looked it wasn't easy to be defeated. It flew higher…higher…and higher to attack us. It appeared we think the same because we came into our position- the position from below: Barret and Cid, Cait Saith, Yuffie, Vincent, and I-. Cloud jumped and came into Barret. Barret threw him up and he got to the monster and attacked. The monster still flew higher, although the strike damaged it a lot. but Cloud fell. Cid held him and threw him higher. Then it came to Cait Saith, Yuffie, Vincent, and the last was me. I jumped from my place to the air. Didn't think anything but to made Cloud flew-if you could say it fly-.

"Not yet." I shouted. I threw him up. I fell and landed easily beside Yuffie as I watched him from my place. The monster had shot his attack. _No!_ But he could penetrate the hit and able to embed his sword and cut it in half. _He did it! _Cloud landed. When he turned back his head, he looked at something far away and he rode his motorcycle.

"Cl…" Yuffie walked to him, to join with him, but I held her in the shoulder. She turned her back, looking my explanation but I merely shook my head.

"But…" she complained.

"Let him go alone. We will catch him later." I explained.

"If we don't help him now, he might be dead!"

"You had traveled long way with him, so do we, and you still think he will be dead just because of this?"

"Well…no" she said, hesitant.

"Great. Now we catch him using Cid's new Sierra"

So it decided. We went to Cloud's place using Cid's new Sierra.

"There he is!" shouted Yuffie, happily when she saw Cloud.

Cid drove the plane closer to him.

"Cloud, I brought you some materials!" shouted Yuffie. The plane unsteady causing some materials fell from her embrace.

"Don't shake it!" scold her. I only grinned looking her childish way.

"Hey Cid! Hurry and let us down!" said Barret.

"Shut up! Just jump! Jump!" barked Cid.

"Let them fight by themselves." Said Vincent, coolly as ever.

"Huh?" said Yuffie, perplexed.

"That guy is spirit of Sephiroth. You could say he's kind of a larva."

"Larva? Bug? He's a bug?" she panicked _my…she didn't catch it. _

"Calm down, woman" warned Cait Saith.

"You are saying that he'll turn into Sephiroth one day?" convinced Cid. _Turn into Sephiroth…Cloud… wait a minute! _

"Hey, do you think that Cloud knows that?" asked me

"probably"

"I see… let's leave them alone." _If he can't win against him than he can't win against Sephiroth. Cloud…I believe you can win. You have understand how to defeat Sephiroth, haven't you? _

"I don't get it! Explain!" query Yuffie.

"It's man talk" said Cid

"Discrimination! Discrimination!" protested her as she throw her material at Cid but her aimed wasn't good enough because it hit Caith and not Cid.

"Calm down, woman" shouted Caith.

"Us, men don't understand either" calmed Barret. _They didn't know what had happened to Cloud. I guess I must clarify all to them. _

"2 years ago…that strong feeling that he definitely had during the last battle. Though it was 2 years ado, somewhere along the way he lost that feeling. I think its that brought Cloud to us." I explained.

"Cih…I'll wait in 10 minutes"

"Cloud sure is in pain, just as always, huh?" _They can understand…, great._

"He's honest" I replied. And we watched him. the not-so-long-gray-hair man attacked Cloud but Cloud could manage it and made that man fell. But he could prevent his falling by hanging the floor using his right hand and his left hand holding a black box that was sealed. He seemed bewildered than he made up his mind. He threw the box and jumped into it to catch it then hug it. He fell. Cloud jumped down and hit him. but he could defended himself by using his more-and-more-long sword. _No! he had change into Sephiroth! Cloud!_ Cloud looked shock too because then he jumped up. Sephiroth followed him too than they talked for some minutes before Sephiroth raised his hand and the sky became dark. And they fought again. Cloud was thrown into a building and they perished. _God…I beg you please make Cloud win_.They showed up but still fighting. Cloud started to lose. He got stabbed in his right shoulder. _Cloud!_ Then he took off the sword, stood up and stabbed it to the wall behind him. He attacked again. Sephiroth jumped, in order to defend himself, followed by Cloud. Then Cloud released all his sword into 6 swords (7 with sword in his hand) that surrounding Sephiroth. He took his sword one by one as he slashed him.Cloud landed but Sephiroth still in the air. A dark wing appeared, wrapping him, and disappeared. It became the gray-hair man again. He wanted to attack Cloud but he fell. Cloud caught him just in time. Then rain fell and he perished because of the rain itself, became the life stream again.

"He did it!That's how it goes!" said Yuffie as he jumping happily.

"See? Just like I told you!" said Barret. I was so happy that I didn't realize that I was clapping. _He did it! He has won against Sephiroth! He has won against his darkest mind!_

"A man! Cloud-san is a man!" cried Caith Saith.

"Cloud can do everything if he puts his mind to it!" I said.

"Hold on tight, you guys" warned Cid. Something went down in front of me. I looked down, curious. It was a drop of water from the rain outside. I gazed up to see the source just to say, "You were always with us, weren't you? Thank you." Then I turned over and nodded to Cloud. When I thought all was over, someone behind Cloud shot him.

"Cloud!"I shouted, so worried. It was the two brothers. They used materials in all of their hands. Cloud turned his back and attacked them. I didn't know why but the explode just happened and I couldn't see a thing, not after some minutes. After all smoke had gone, I only saw Cloud lying unconscious. _Where were those two gone? Were they pass away like their brother?_ I felt bad for them. Cid drove us down to Cloud's and took him inside.

"What must we do?" he asked.

"Take him to the cathedral" I ordered. _The cathedral… I hope it can cure cloud._

"okay" he obeyed, without saying a word.

-

-

-

After got there, I was so shocked. Place where the flowers bloom was replaced by water and many people had gathered there, including children that was infected by Geostigma and that had been cured-it looked like the rain before had cured them-. There were Denzel and Marlene too. They came to me.

"Put him in the center of the water." I instructed. Barret who brought him did as i told.

Than some children who had cured came in, surrounding Cloud. Not so long until he awake. He stood up and looked here and there until his eyes fond a girl who said, "Sister told us, ' Cloud will come here' she said."

"Welcome home!" I greeted to him. He turned over and scanned the room before his eyes met mine and I nodded and smiled to him. then he said ," I'm home"

"There are still kids who have the geostigma" said Red.

"yeah" he replied. Than he came to me, knowing that behind my back was Denzel. I stepped aside to revealed him.

"Now we're getting you cured." I said to him. Cloud was near us, but still in the water, then he stretched his hand.

"It's alright now" he said.

"try your best" inspired me. Denzel nodded and went forward to the water. Cloud took the water using his palm that was being stick together and poured it above Denzel's head. Then the Geostigma gone… He turned his back and everyone was yelling happily.

"Now everyone jump!" said Cid

"It's cured! It's cured" said Yuffie

Then children jumped. I couldn't help but to smile widely. Then as our eyes met I folded my arms and smiled to Cloud. He smiled back to me. I was so happy. Really! Now, everything was over with a happy ending.

The End

Writer's note: well, how was it? Finally it's over. Fyuh… Now it's really over. To tell you the truth, I wasn't in the mood when I made chapter 4 but I think it wasn't good to delay again so I made it. I'm sorry if it wasn't good enough. RnR?


End file.
